Gangs Unite!
by j0d1y33t
Summary: Annabeth and had been in the Illuminati ever since young age, she was watched over from Thalia ever since they met. The government decides to shut down soup kitchens, gang headquarters and shelters in order to build new homes for the rich, gangs from all over the country decided to join the Illuminati's hide out to evacuate from their ruined shelters and headquarters
Chapter One: The Illuminati

Annabeth crouched over her meal of some kind of mashed rice stew ball with a green thing stew, using only her hands and a shell to eat with. She scooped some of the stew, added a bit of rice ball and ate it. She skillfully fished out her only piece of meat left in her cloak; she would have to go to the trader.

Annabeth balanced on a ledge outside of an abandoned graffitied building. She watched the police cars zoom into sight and disappeared into the abyss of darkness. "Hey girl," a dark figure put its hand on Annabeth's head. Annabeth smiled "Hey Thalia." "What are you doing? Are you done eating your food? I need to do something with you." Thalia came out of her shadow, wearing a similar outfit as Annabeth and into the dim light and sat next to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, she remembered when she ran from home at the age of seven, living on the streets with only a ten dollar bill with some apples and crackers. She traveled farther from her home state, California, into the east of the country, where she encountered Thalia. They were shortly accepted by the Illuminati for their skill, knowledge and usefulness.

Annabeth sipped the stew and ate the rest of the rice without wasting a bit of rice, storing the rest into her cloak, it would have to last until allowance and pay day, tomorrow.

Thalia and Annabeth skillfully got off the ledge by grabbing onto the wires of the building, zooming from building to building; they were trained for this ever since they were young. They finally reached the police headquarters, the only one without cameras outside the station. Annabeth jumped from the wire and felt the howling wind against her ears and quietly landed on a police car, lightly with her leather slippers. Thalia dropped down next to her, also as light as a butterfly.

Thalia dug into the deep pockets of her coat, producing one can of yellow white paint, a green can of paint and a dollar bill. She shook the cans and gave Annabeth the yellow paint. Annabeth immediately understood the plan. They paint sprayed the walls to produce an Illuminati symbol. That was when the sound of the engines of cars started to appear, there was nothing to worry about, just a couple of Illuminati groups.

Annabeth quickly sprayed a message: Give us justice, or else you will become the next victim ~Illuminati 3. Both satisfied with their work, Thalia brought out a camera and snapped a picture and they started to make their way back to the Illuminati Headquarters.

/LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEEE BRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK/

Curfew started at ten pm. Right now Annabeth should be sleeping, but there was still too much adrenaline in her. Annabeth really wanted to go to sleep, it was against the rules to be awake after curfew, nobody actually follows those rules, but if they were caught, they would be granted restricted privileges until they have proven themselves worthy of those privileges, or they had to wait until the next month.

Another thing was, that all members were grouped in sleeping quarters by age type, such as seniors (they have retirement rooms), adults, teens, preteens and children. So, Annabeth was stuck in the teenagers' room. There was a couple making out in the corner of the room, also another reason why Annabeth didn't want to stay up.

The person sleeping next to her tapped her on the shoulder, Nico. He was about three years younger than her. "What is it?" Annabeth asked "Are you hungry again? Nightmares?"

"Nightmares," he repeated. Annabeth's face softened, she felt like she needed to be Nico's guardian, his protector ever since last year when his older sister, Bianca died in combat. Thalia appeared next to Nico, she was about to graduate from the teenage room and into the adult room, so she was like the big mama in the room. Thalia smiled, "Just try to go to sleep okay? Payday is tomorrow, the nightmares will go away if you just think about payday."

I felt my own eyes droop, everything got fuzzy, I blacked out, and little did I know that tomorrow would be the day that would change my life forever.


End file.
